To Fight Fire with Fire
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Dakota Mason is a tempormental teen that lives in La Push.Paul is a volatile werewolf.What happens when he imprints on her?Everyone knows that if you fight fire with fire you will just get huge ass flames.Will that be the result of their relationship?


**Hello readers! I have just gotten a new idea for a Twilight fanfic. About Paul of course. So here goes nothing.**

To Fight Fire with Fire

Dakota's point of view:

Do you know what it's like to have people fear you? You do? Well Join the club. My name is Dakota Nicole Mason. That name is feared by most of my school. I'm kinda what you call a 'bully'. Well in a sense. I don't just go punching people because I feel like it. If they rub me the wrong way or piss me off is when I punch them. Even if people just look at me wrong I get confrontational. I'm not a people person...that's one thing for sure. You could say that I just hate the world. Which isn't true. I don't hate the world...it's the people in it. Mostly the stuck-up, slutty, fake blonde, daddy buying nose type of people who I hate. Lucky there's girls like that who are at my school everywhere. I swear all the stupidity going around is a new epidemic. Someone really should alert the media. There's one fake ass girl who I can't stand though. Her name is Rebecca Pierce. Bitchy name for a bitchy girl. She will open up her legs for anything that has a dick. Wait let me re-phrase that. She'll fuck anything with a pulse. It's a shame really. She's the next Lindsey Lohan. I wouldn't be surprised if she goes into rehab by graduation. Me and my friends have a joke that states, that Rebecca will light up in flames if she sets in a 50 foot radius of a church. It's true though. Anyway...lets get off this topic and talk about something more important. My life!

So my name is Dakota Nicole Mason, yada yada yada. I have two best friends in the world named Natasha Maroon and Hunter Wood. Natasha is the smart one. She has Long curly black hair and big green has tan skin from being stands at about 5'6. Hunter is tall. He is probably 6'2. Hunter has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is the stupid one out of our little group. Then there's me. I balance out our group. I stand at about 5'3. Yeah I'm not the tallest person in the world but I sure as hell can be intimadating at times. I have long wavy black hair that falls a little past mid back, and flows into ringlets. My eyes change color. They are originally saphire blue but they change, depending on what I wear. Dark colors make my eyes navy blue, light colors are saphire blue, and other colors make my eyes a dark gray. I am 3/4 Quileute and 1/4 French. That explains my eye color that I got from my mom. I have tan skin but not like Jersey Shore tan. I also have a big family. 6 siblings to be exact. I'll name them by birth. Nick, Jiana, Zoe, Josh, Blake, me and then the baby, Charlotte. Josh and Blake are twins and are in 12th grade while I'm in 11th, and Charlotte is a freshman. Nick, Jiana, and Zoe are in college. I'd have to say that out of all my siblings, I most deffinately like Charlotte the most. She even told me that she liked me the most too. I don't know what it is but we just click. We have one of those sisterly bonds that can't be broken. She's the only one who can get me to talk if I had a bad day or is just pissed. I mean Josh and Blake care for me so much...it's just I can't tell them anything like I can tell Char. Plus we look after each other.

...

...

...

This morning was like any other. I get up, get dressed, do my hair, and then my makeup. I decided that I would dress nicer for school today. Not like fully dreesed up, but not sweats and a T-shirt either. I walked lazily to my closet and peered inside. It took me a bit to decide on what to wear, but it happened eventually. I decided on some cute jean shorts I got at Hollister, a semi transparent purple v-neck, and a neon green spaghetti strap shirt to put under, then I paired my outfit with my keyboard suspenders. I got dressed and put my hair hair down so it could be natural. It's waves flowing freely. I then went over to my vanity and sat down. I grabbed my mascara and lightly put it on as to not form clumps. I then put on some clear lip gloss. It was Lip Smackers and is flavored like purple skittles. My favorite. I mean who doesn't like purple skittles. If you know someone who doesn't, tell me so I can beat their ass. I walked downstairs and was automatically hit with the scent of my favorite food. Bacon. The candy of meats. And this is REAL bacon. Not that Canadian crap. Like isn't it just sliced ham? DISGRACE! **(AN: Sorry if you're in Canada and reading this. I don't mean it in a bad way. This is just how Dakota thinks.) **I walked into the kitchen to see Charlotte, Josh, and Blake sitting at the table while my mom is hovering over the stove. Charlotte is blanky starring at the wall, Josh is texting, and Blake is doing homework from the previous day. I walked behind Blake to get to my seat. As I walked behind him I slapped the back of his head and yelled at a pretty good volume, "SLACKER!" Blake glarred at me as I sat down across from him.

"Hey! I had a pretty good reason to not do math homework last night!" He defended.

"And what was that? Getting high?" I asked. Charlotte cracked up laughing and Josh broke into the conversation.

"Burn!" Josh said sticking his out towards me for a 'knuckle touch'. I scoffed. Then I slapped his hand away.

"Jesus! What was that for?" He sked rubbing his forearm. Blake chuckled.

"I don't do 'knuckle touches' or 'fist pounds' what ever the hell you call them." I said looking him in the eyes. He looked down. My mother then cleared her throat.

"Watch your mouth Dakota Nicole!" My mom said as she set the food down on the table.

"Hypocrite!" I retorted. She then turned to me and raised a questoning eyebrow.

"Since when?"

"Since every tuesday night" I smirked. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is every Tuesday night when you think that we're asleep I hear you saying the word 'fuck' alot and then something hitting the wall." I smirked at her. I then saw as a deep red rise up her pale cheeks realising what I meant. I mean my parents are like rabbits. No even worse. They were like hormonal teenagers.

"Shut up." My mom said defeated as she went to go clean the pots and pans. Haha sucker! I looked at my plate and saw 4 pieces of bacon, 2 eggs, a bagel, and a piece of toast. What? I have a big appetite. Just as I was drinking my dad walked in and put an arm around her waist. I watched as he whispered something in her ear making her blush and giggle. That's when they started to kiss. Gross. I cleared my throat umcomforbly and they stopped eating each other's faces.

"Get a room." Charlotte said pushing her plate away.

"Oh we have one. We just use it when you're not here." My dad smirked and winked.

"Thanks for the mental image dad." Blake said sarcastically.

"Thanks for ruining my breakfast." Josh said scooting his plate away. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:00. School startes at 8:25.

"Shit! We have to leave Char." I said looking at her. She nodded her head and stood up.

"Language Dakota!" My mom yelled after me as I was putting on my gray UGGs.

"Yeah, Yeah" I said not carring.

"You ready?" I asked Charlotte as she was tying her shoe.

"Yeah." I took a good look at her appearence. He long blonde hair was in losse braids with her side bangs right above one of her eyes. She looked so much like my mom it's crazy. Charlotte was wearing black skinny jeans, a pink Hollister shirt, and a black Juicy Coture hoodie. Charlotte stands at about 5'5 1/2 ans she's 14. Even my baby sister is taller than me. It's official I'm a lepercaun.

We walked out of the house to the driveway to my truck. Yes I said truck. And it's one of those big ones. What? I don't like them small cars. Plus bigger is better.

The drive to school wasn't for a second silent. We were screaming the words to our favorite songs so loud I'm sure Mexico could hear us. We pulled up into the parking lot at La Pash High School when my favorite song 'IYiYi' by Cody Simpson was playing. Even though he's 13 and I'm 16 he's still really hott. He's just an amazing Australian cutie. I hopped out of my truck and Charlotte went to her little 'group'. As I was walking in the parking lot I got alot of whistles. Just because I'm a semi bully doesn't mean I'm not attractive. I mean not to sound arrogant or anything but at least 2 guys ask me out a day. But do I ever say yes? Nope. Because all they ever want from me is sex. And I have promised to stay a virgin till I have found someone who is worthy of taking my virginity. Plus if they want to get laid so bad they can just call Rebecca. Like seriously. But it's funny how almost all the guys who hit on me think they have a chance. It's sad really. As I was walking I saw Natasha and Hunter arguing over something.

"Woah woah woah! What's got your guy's thongs in a knot?" I asked.

"Well Hunter here says that the movie 'Step Brothers' is funnier than the movie 'The Hangover'. " A movie? Seriously? Nit wits...

"What's your opinion?" Hunter asked.

"The Hangover. Duh! The writers are comedic geniouses." I said using my 'know-it-all' voice.

"Finally someone who wasn't dropped on their head as a baby!" Natasha cried hugging me.

"More like thrown across the room" I said looking at Hunter. He scowled and I just chuckled. I excused myself from them and headed to my locker. Once I was at my locker, what I saw pissed me off. A guy and his friend were hitting my locker and trying to open my locker. I stormed over to them and pushed the guy out of the way. I wasn't the least bit intimidated. THey were all well over six feet tall, they were tan, and had muscles that were the size of my head, yet I was able to push one out of the way.

"What the fuck bitch?" The voice asked angry.

"What?" I snapped.

"What the hell you doing at my locker?" He asked. He thought this was his? One word. DUMBASS!

"No this is my locker" I said getting slightly aggitated. I finally got it open with one hard tug.

I turned and glared at the group. Especially the one who called me a bitch. He was the tallest and had the biggest muscles. He looked really volatile. Hostile even. He was shaking but I still wasn't frightened. In fact, I glared right back at him. I looked in his eyes and his features automatically softened. He looked shocked, surprised and awed. I felt some sortof spak but pushed that to the back of my mind. He was starring at me. Studying me.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer." I said turning back to my locker getting my chemistry book out. I looked at him and he took his phone out. Oh my god what a stalker.

"Not liteerally dumb ass." I said closing my locker.

" Hi,I'm Paul." He said with a smile. Was this the same kid? The one that called me a bitch 3 minutes ago.

"Hi, I don't give a fuck." I said. I then pushed him out of my way and started down the hall. I hear a bunch of 'Oh my god',and 'congrats Paul'. One thing caught my attention though. A boy who was in my Geography class named Jacob Black said it. He said this, 'Looks like Paul just met his match'. What fuck is that supposed to mean anyway?

As I was walking down the hall I felt this stinging pull in my chest. Probably heart burn. Stupid bacon.

**How was this as a start? Do you like it? Review and let me know.**


End file.
